Cellular
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: This is based on the movie 'Cellular. The only thing different is the characters and the names. I also changed the Dialouge a little. Rated PG-13 for lang.
1. Default Chapter

Cellular By: Spiritofdawolf

Note and Disclaimer: This is just a retelling of the movie Cellular. I don't own it. New line home studios owns it. The only thing different is the names and the characters. Plus I might change a little bit of Dialouge.

The characters: Housekeeper-Gigi Ricky-Houdini,  
Craig-Stitch,  
Jessica-Angel,  
Chad-Digger,  
Chloe-Sapphire Angel who is mentioned in 'Genetically Changed' she is sky blue and is shorter then Angel but other then that she looks like Angel,  
'nickname for friend' Nipples-Lilo Ryan-625 Dimitri-Plasmoid Ethan-627 Jack-Hammerface Deason-Heat.  
Unknown 5th kidnapper-Thresher Tara-Victoria Lawyer-Nosey Lawyer's mom-Nani Arrested Guys-Tank, Hunkahunka, Amnesio, Poxy, Felix Mare-Clip Mooney-Sparky Security-Deforestator, Yaarp, Slushy, Holio School cop-Splodyhead Drawing guy-Sample Bayback-Bonnie Black lady-621, looks like a koala mouse. Basically grey with red eyes.  
Howie-cannonball Cellular store People-Swirly, Finder, Fibber, Kixx, Phantasmo, Topper Reporters-Yin and Yang.  
-More might appear in story

Chapter one- Kidnapped and meeting 625

Angel Pelekai and Houdini Pelekai are seen walking down the street talking about something on the way to the bus.  
Houdini was looking at his mom as he appeared to be saying something about a fish tank.  
The conversation continued. Angel smirked. "But you know we don't have a fish tank"  
"But we could get one." Houdini replied. Angel snickered. "Oh, mister." she said. They happened to be getting closer to the bus stop.  
"Mom"  
"Yeah"  
"Will you still be a science teacher when I get into high school"  
Angel thought a minute.  
"Hmm." she said. "You never know. Why"  
Houdini looked at her. "Because I think it'd be weird having your mom as a teacher"  
Angel scoffed mockingly. "I don't. I don't think so. I think it might be kinda neat"  
"Why"  
Angel stopped a minute and grabbed him in a hug.  
"Because then I could hug and kiss you anytime I wanted to"  
Houdini pulled away. "Mom, that's gross." he said heading for the bus that had now arrived. "Get outta here." Angel laughed pushing him forward. Then she remembered something. "You have soccer." she called as Houdini got on with his 'Lord of the Rings' backpack. "1:45. I'll pick you up." "Okay mom." Houdini called back. He got on the bus and took a seat next to an open window. He called out it. "Mom." Angel turned back towards him, just to see Houdini wave goodbye to her. Smiling, Angel turned around and started to head home. You see her walking up to a big fancy house. It was almost like a mansion or something. You could see a Garden and a pool in the back. The house was white. We zoom in and see Angel enter the house. She walks to the kitchen where she sees her housekeeper, Gigi.

"Good morning, Gigi." Angel greeted.  
"Oh, Buenos dias miss Angel." Gigi greeted back while folding towels. "How's everything?" Angel asked. "Aye, Bien, Bien." said Gigi still folding. Then she stopped a second and turned to Angel. "Miss Angel, you had a phone call while you were in the shower. I think they left you a message." "Okay." said Angel turning to exit.  
Just then the glass to the glass door was shattered and 5 men climbed in.  
"Don't move!" shouted one that looked like a Brown mutated Koala. "Don't touch that alarm!" he called as Gigi hurried to hit it. The koala shot Gigi before she reached it and she fell on the ground. Angel gasped. She looked back at the Koala.  
"Search the house." he told the others. Then he looked at Angel. "Put her in the van."

The next thing you see is the van racing down a dirt road. It stopped at a house that looked a little run down. Then you see the man entering the attic with Angel. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "Shut up." he replied. He threw her inside. Then he left closing the door only to come back a moment later and smash a phone that was on the post Angel was in front off. He came in with a hammer like mallet. She screamed and ducked. She heard the smash as the phone got crushed and fell to the ground. The koala left again and this time locked the door. When he had gone, Angel got up and hurried to the door. She pressed her ear to it and listened for anyone then she tried to pull the door open. Without success she raced to the window and banged on it.  
Then having failed that she past by the post and heard the shattered phone beeping. She knelt down by it and looked at it's wires.

The scene changes to a beach. A group of girls pass by followed by Digger and 625.  
"I am video taping hot chicks walking in their bikinis. Man this is the greatest cell phone ever made." said 625 to Digger who was also holding a cell phone and fiddling with it. "hmm..." said Digger not paying much attention. "It is. I'm not kidding." said 625. Then a Japenese Californian looking man came up with a drawn portrait of someone. He's sample by the way  
"Hey, I draw you. I draw you. 5. I do all the time." he said.  
Digger turned to him. "no no no no no no no. No tengo dinero. Gracious." said Digger motioning for The drawing guy to leave. He turned to 625. "I mean it's possible. I'm just emailing this video to my computer. It's gonna be my new screen saver." 625 chuckeled. Then he spotted someone. "Hey wait a minute. It's Sapphire Angel." he said pointing to her. "It's Sapphire Angel." Digger turned to him. "No dude. Don't do this. Don't do this." "I'm just gonna say Hi." said 625. "No, you're not going to say Hi." said Digger. "No hi?" Asked 625.  
"No hi." said Digger.  
"I can't say Hi"  
"COME ON MAN! Hold yourself together. Be strong. She dumped you, all right? Have some self-respect. Have some dignity." Digger Said.  
"You're right"  
"Be strong"  
"You're right"  
"Yeah"  
"Thank you"  
"All right"  
Digger turned as a group of Girls passed by. "Oh, How's it going ladies?" he asked. While Digger wasn't looking, 625 headed over to Sapphire Angel. Digger turned back. "What are you- Bro? It's like I'm talking to myself." he said following 625 over to Sapphire Angel and her friends who were holding boxes. "Sapphire Angel!" 625 called. "Hey." "625." she greeted back. Digger caught up. "Hello Digger." she greeted. "Sapphire Angel." He greeted.  
"Victoria"  
"Hey"  
"Friend with Nipples"  
"It's Lilo"  
"Right"  
625 looked at Sapphire Angel. "Hey, so I called you the other night"  
Sapphire Angel looked at him. "I know, Victoria told me"  
625 looked confused. "Why didn't you call me back?" he asked. "Let's chat over here." she whispered to him and motioned for him to follow. "Okay." said 625. "Good luck man." called Digger. "Okay, 625. I really want you to hear this, okay? We're not getting back together." 625 shrugged. "What, you mean like today? Cause that's fine. I have time." Sapphire Angel scoffed. "This is just some big joke to you, isn't it"  
"No it's not"  
"Yes, you won't-" she started when 625 held up his phone recording her.  
"See this is exactly why I broke up with you in the first place. You are irresponsible. Self Centered." Then she sighed and batted his hand away from her face. "-Completely childish." she said. "& look I need to move on." "Okay, okay. wait wait wait wait. I know I used to be that way. I used to be all those things. But not anymore"  
Sapphire scoffed. "I'm serious, Sapphire Angel." said 625. "Ever since you dumped me, I've been thinking about my life and I've changed."

"Sure you have." said Sapphire Angel.  
"I have. I came down here to volunteer." stated 625.  
"For what"  
"For what, For the-the..." he said then he saw a poster passing by. The first letter of the last word was covered up.  
"The heal the day"  
"Heal the Bay"  
"yeah. That's what I said"  
"That is bullshit." Sapphire said. "Fine." said 625. "Give me something. Give me something to do, I'll prove it to you"  
"Okay then"  
she grabbed a box and put it in his arms. "Here. These flyers need to be handed out before the concert tonight. "  
"Okay." 625 said.  
Victoria turned to her. "Sapphire Angel. He can get the t-shirts"  
"Right." said Sapphire Angel. "There are 4 boxes of t-shirts that need to be picked up from the Office Depot"  
"Okay. That's not a problem." said 625. "Okay"  
"Okay"  
"Thank you." "You're welcome"  
Sapphire walked away. 625 looked at the box and looked back at Digger. "Shit." he said.  
He headed over to him. "You know, I'm just a big fan of Elastic. I think it's awesome." said Digger to a group of girls. Then he turned and saw 625. He laughed. "Aw, dude that sucks." then 625 gave him the box. "No, That sucks more. I'm not doing it"  
"Come on, Please dude.  
"no"  
"Please." "No! I can't"  
"Just for Ten minutes"  
"Bro"  
"You get to hang out with her friend, Lilo. I think she likes you"  
Digger was silent.  
"You're a god. Thank you." said 625 running towards his jeep. Digger sighed. "Awesome. I'll see you later man"  
He walked over to lilo.  
"So, it's uh, Chilly out here. Isn't it"  
"No, not really." said Lilo.  
"I beg to differ." said Digger.  
625 reached his jeep and turned on the radio and zoomed off. Back at the kidnappers hideout...

Angel was clicking wires together, trying to make the phone work. It buzzed with each tap of the wires. Angel tied a couple together and clicked 2 more. Then the phone made a dial tone. Angel picked up the 2 pieces of the phone. "Hello? Hello"  
"If you'd like to make a call..." came a voice on the phone.  
"Shit." Said Angel. She tried a while longer.

Back at 625's jeep...

625 is still driving along. He took out his cell phone and hit a button and the video of Sapphire Angel appeared on it's screen. "Hello, gorgeous." he said. "See, this is exactly why I broke up with you in the first place.." said the video. "You are irresponsible. Scoff. Completly childish." Just then the phone rang. 625 Answered it.

-Stay tuned for Chapter 2 "The Call" 


	2. The Call

Cellular Chapter 2-The Call By: Spiritofdawolf

625 was in his jeep watching the video of the girl he was trying to win back when the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Hello! Hello, THANK GOD!" came Angel's frantic voice. "Who is this? Sapphire Angel?" 625 asked.  
"My name is Angel Pelekai. I need your help. I've been kidnapped. I need you to go to the police"  
"Kidnapped huh?" 625 said not buying it. "This is for real." said Angel. "I-I don't know where I am. I'm locked up in an attic somewhere. I think they're going to kill me." 625 smirked. "Nice Kidnappers to give you a phone." "They-They didn't give me a phone. no. There was a-" she said.  
625 interrupted. "Right, well I think if you were in trouble you would've called the cops and not me. Now I got another call, okay"  
"Please, just listen." said Angel. "The phone I'm on is shattered. I've been clicking wires together forever, trying to reach someone, anyone. Please just don't hang up. I may not get anyone eles"  
"Right. Later." said 625 switching to his other call. It was Digger. He was on a payphone down in the beach. "Hello?" asked 625.  
"Dude," said Digger. "I have no Idea what just happened. One minute I'm talking to Lilo, the next thing you know, I'm wearing a whale costume and handing out flyers"  
625 laughed. "That sucks. Sounds like she got you"  
"I mean I'm not saying it doesn't have it's benefits." Digger continued. He turned to a group of girls. "Hey, did you know that a blue whale has an 11 foot penis? Heal the bay." he said. "Really?" asked one of the girls interested.  
"I gotta go, I'll see you later." Digger said to 625. "All right." said 625. "Later bud." he looked to see that Angel's call was still on hold. He switched back to it.  
"Can you hear me?" she asked.  
"You're still there huh? You know, this has been really fun but now you're wasting my minutes, I'm gonna go." said 625.  
"They're going to kill me. You're my only hope." Angel pleaded sniffling.  
"Nice with the fake tears, lady." said 625.  
"What's your name?" Angel asked.  
"What"  
"Please tell me your name"  
"625"  
"625. I don't know who you are. I don't know you at all. But I can't believe that you would be so selfish that you wouldn't take 10 minutes out of your day, to hand your phone to a police officer. Just 10 minutes." She said.  
625 sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, 10 minutes." he said.

The scene switches over to a Police station where an officer named Sergeant Sparky, Moony in the real movie., was at the counter talking on the phone.  
"Hold on. Hold on a second." he said. "Shut up, okay?" he complained.

"Now listen to me. I'm a cop and I have been for 27 years. So let's just cut the bullshit pal, because I've heard it all. Now I ordered the rain shower, with Awupuhi. Don't tell me, Jojoba is Auwapuhi. I wasn't born yesterday. So I'm going to return the 2 cases and you will refund my money"  
he said then he took off his glasses. "Or maybe, maybe I should just drive down there and we can discuss this in person. No, No no. I've got Loofahs up my ass. What I want is a refund." he said. A cop behind him came over with a package and sat it down next to him. Sparky motioned for him to wait a minute. "Thank you. Thank you. I appreciate that. Uh-huh. Uh-huh." he said hanging up. The other cop spoke. He's Clyde by the way.

"Hey, Spark. I thought the captain told you that you weren't suppose to have this shit sent here anymore." he said pointing to the package. Sparky looked at him. "I ordered this a long time ago before he ever told me that." he said ripping the label of the package off of it. "Sea sponges. From the coast of France." he said looking at the label. "Sea sponges? Your husband love that sort of stuff?" Clyde mocked.  
"Hey, lay off him all right?" said another cop coming up. "At least he's got a plan. What do your future hold besides bowling nights and a beer belly?" Clyde looked at him. "Hey," he exclaimed. "This is kevlar, pal." he said patting his stomach. "Yeah, have another doughnut." said the cop sarcastically. "Asshole." said Clyde leaving. Sparky looked at the cop that stood up for him. "Thanks, Hammerface." "Yeah, forget about it." he said, then he leaned in. "Are you sure about this beauty parlor thing?" he asked. "Day spa." Sparky corrected him. "It's a day spa, and no I'm not sure about shit."

Hammerface looked at him. "You know, you could always come work for me. I could use you on the task force. Really. Could." he said. Sparky looked back at him. "Thanks, Hammerface. I appreciate that. But I made a deal with Clip. & It's not just that. I'm bored. 27 years. It's enough." Hammerface snickered. "Okay." Sparky looked at him confused. "What?" "No, nothing"  
"Come on say it"  
Hammerface scoffed and leaned in again. "You're pussywhipped, Spark. I mean she's got you wrapped around her little finger like a-like a toy"  
Sparky shook his head. "No. I-Look, If this thing takes off we could make a shit load of money. Then we'll see who's laughing." he said winking. Hammerface chuckled. "I hope so." He said walking away. Then a news flash on the tv caught sparky's attention.  
The reporter who was Yang was breaking the news. "This is our top story this hour. Breaking news. Coming out of Culver City. The bodies of 2 men have been discovered outside a local wearhouse. Shot execution style in what appears to be yet another gangland slam. These murders are the latest episode in what has been dubbed a gang war over los Angeles illegal street drug trade." the reporter said fading out as the scene changes over to 625 who has just arrived at the police station.

He sighed as he got out. "All right. I'm at the Police station. I'm running inside. I'll give them the phone." he said as he ran up the steps. "Thank you so much." Angel replied. 625 ran inside and past by several arrested guys, which were Tank, Hunkahunka, Amnesio, Poxy and Felix. 625 went up to the desk or counter where Sparky was. "Excuse me officer?" 625 asked. "Hold on a second." Sparky said and turned to Clyde. "You grabbed the wrong form." he said handing him the paper. "Crap, I thought I grabbed an 18-9." he said grabbing it and walking away. Sparky turned back to 625.

"Hey, listen. I've got some lady on the phone. Says she's been kidnapped. Will you talk to her?" he asked handing Sparky the phone. Sparky looked at him a minute but then took the phone. "Thank you." said 625. Sparky took off his glasses and spoke into the cell phone. "Sergeant Sparky." he said. "ye-yes. Yes, officer." Angel replied stammering. "M-m-my name is Angel. Angel Pelekai. I've been kidnapped. I have a home in Brentwood. This morning 5 men, broke into my house and killed my housekeeper." While Angel was giving Sparky the info he was writing down notes. He got down 'Brentwood' and 'Angel Pelekai.' But then Tank got angry at Felix. "You got something to say Pluto bitch?" he called and the 5 experiments began to brawl. "Oh, Brother." said another cop. Sparky rolled his eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake." he sighed. "hey, hey break it up. Break it up!" the cop yelled. Sparky handed the phone back to 625. "Here kid. Take this to Robbery homicide. 4th floor." he shouted over the noise. 625 looked confused. "Wait, wait where am I going?" he asked again. "The 4th floor." said Sparky again. "Upstairs, now go!" 625 looking confused left for the stairwell while Sparky tried to help break the brawl up.

625 walked into a hallway. 2 cops ran past him. "Give us a hand. Hey, Rudy come on!" they exclaimed to another cop. Then 625 spotted Drowsy. "Excuse me. Are you a detective?" he asked Drowsy. "Detective?" snapped Drowsy. "I'm a freakin' victim here. Detective? Those jerks dragged me down here and they're-They're suppose to read me my rights and-" then he noticed 625 was looking at him odd and backing away into another stairwell. "Hey, where are you going you little punk?" Drowsy called but didn't follow. 625 put the phone to his ear again. "625?" Angel asked in fright. Then she heard footsteps. "Oh, my god." she gasped hiding the phone under some clothes. "What? What is it? What's going on?" 625 asked. He started to look a little concerned. The door was opened and the brown Koala, 627 entered and walked up to Angel. Soon he was face to face with her. He stared at her for a minute. "What?" Angel asked nervously. 627 unstrapped his belt. "What? What?" Angel asked more frantically. 627 lifted the belt to Angel's throat. He was trying to strap her to the pole by her throat and choke her.

Angel panicked and she yelled and screamed loud enough for 625 to hear her on the other line. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" she cried as 627 tried to put the belt to her throat. "What are you doing? AHHH! God! Ahh! AHHHHHH! Oh GOD. AHHH! Oh, god." she whimpered. "Where did he put it?" 627 sneered at her. "I DON'T KNOW. I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried. 625 looked horrified, if he wasn't convinced that she was in danger before, he was now. "Holy shit." he said in horror. "Where's your husband?" 627 asked her snarling. "WHERE IS HE?" He shouted. "I..." Angel stammered. "Oh, GOD!" she sobbed. "Tell me what I need to know." he rasped. "Don't Please. Don't." Angel weeped. 627 loosened the belt and slapped it to the floor. Angel was still shuddering. "You have a little boy right? He goes to the Wyman school? In westwood?" 627 asked. "No. No." Angel gasped. 627 turned and walked out locking the door. "No, what do you want with him?" she cried. "NOOOOO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG FAMILY! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG FAMILY! PLEASE GOD NO!" she sobbed. 625 looked extremely concerned now. "Oh, my god!" he exclaimed. He started to run up the stairs.

At the hideout in the living room, 627 came down, the news report was still on the tv. "We need to end this now." said 627 to his gang. "Heat, Plasmoid. Go get the kid." he ordered.

Angel grabbed the phone again, shaking. "625? 625?" she pleaded. "I know, I'm going to get help." 625 exclaimed. "Just hang on." he said as the phone started to cover up his voice with static. "What's going on?" Angel asked. "It's just static. I'm running upstairs to find a detective. Hang on a second. I might lose you okay?" he said concerned. Angel paniced. "No, no no! You can't lose me." she cried. "I know! We're almost there! Don't worry!" 625 said. "No, 625. Stop!" she cried. He stopped in the middle of one of the stair cases. "You can't lose me or I'm Dead!" she cried. 625 sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do? I'm standing in the stairwell. I mean, I can see the door." he replied. He walked up 2 more steps and the static grew intense. "Oh, SHIT!" he exclaimed backing down. He sighed and looked up at the door. "IS ANYBODY THERE! I NEED A DETECTIVE! PLEASE, IT'S AN EMERGENCY! ANYBODY!" he shouted up the stairs.

Angel heard a car power up and laid down the phone and ran to the window. She saw the kidnappers take off with her car. "Oh, my god!" she cried and ran back to the phone. "625, what time is it?" she asked. The stressed 625 looked at his watch. "Uh, it's 1:30." he said. Then he shouted again. "IS ANYONE THERE!" "625," Angel said. "Listen to me. My son's school get's out at 1:45. They have my car. He'll hop in the car. You have to-" 625 was flustered. "Look, I'm trying. But I can't move! What are you-" he said. "The Wyman school." Angel repeated. "Barrington and Sunset. 1:45, 625 hurry!" she pleaded. 625 looked more flustered as he headed down the stairs. "Shit!" he cursed.

-Stay tuned. Ch. 3-"The search begins" is next. I like the fact that 625 is going to try to save her, don't you? If you're wondering where Stitch is, he'll probably be in Ch. 3 or Ch. 4. Since in the movie it was in the middle where they find the husband. Stitch is Angel's Husband and Houdini is their child. The child in the movie was named Ricky Martin. 


End file.
